


Acres of Snow

by kumatt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumatt/pseuds/kumatt
Summary: Keith and Lance kill time on the radio. Keith's planetside, Lance is in space.





	Acres of Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a tiny thing trying to capture a mood.
> 
> It's snowy here in Toronto as I write this, and I wanted to capture the quiet, peaceful mood you get the day after a snowstorm, especially if you're out in the countryside.
> 
> I originally posted this as a series of tweets. Just to make my job harder, I guess? That's why it's sort of split up the way it is.

Lance: Where are you now?  
Keith: Still woods Lance. The entire planet is woods.  
Lance: Ok, but… what kind of woods?  
Keith: Umm… woody?  
Lance: Come on. Tell me what you see. Paint me a picture.  
Keith: Fine. I've just come over a ridge and I can see a valley. It's kind of pretty.

Lance: What's the weather like?  
Keith: Clear skies. Cold. There's snow everywhere.  
Lance: Any signs of life?  
Keith: No animals but like I said, it's all forest. The trees are like big shaggy pines.  
Lance: Keith, that sounds more than "pretty".  
Keith: Yeah, ok. It's *very* pretty.

Lance: Where are you now?  
Keith: Same place, Lance.  
Lance: Sorry. It's just… Space is boring.  
Keith: How can you say that? Space is amazing.  
Lance: Give me winter paradise over driving around in space any day. No offence, Red. I wish I was down there with you.  
Keith: Me too.

Lance: For now just tell me what it's like.  
Keith: Air's cold on my face, but it's nice. Sometimes snow falls off a branch all at once and it goes whumf.  
Lance: Man, it sounds dreamy… hey, thanks for keeping me company.  
Keith: I don't mind. I'm glad I get to share this with you.

Lance:  
Keith: Lance at a loss for words. Can't be good.  
Lance: What, I can't appreciate the silence? You're always complaining about how I talk too much.  
Keith: I don't know why I ruined it.  
Lance: Smart ass.  
Keith: The next time I come here, do you want to come with me?  
Lance: I do.

**Author's Note:**

> On twitter: https://twitter.com/mykumatt  
> On tumblr: https://mykumatt.tumblr.com


End file.
